Reaping Bonds
by Jaspered01
Summary: How can two lost souls save eachother? My kind is the deepest of pure evil and we will soon reap what we sow. Our two saviors are fated to us, damned to hold the world on their shoulders. The Major and his mate will soon be rolling on the deep.    Peter W
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I know I have not posted anything for this story is awhile, but that is all going to change. I am reposting everything. It may take awhile but I will start making some kind of progress with this story because I feel that this is my strongest one and should have some form of justification to it. Now, I will be adding and deleting things from the current chapters I have posted, though for those who have already read the chapters much isn't going to change. I will be taking my time with this story being that it is truly going to be heavy and I have other more precious responsibilities but I WILL do what I can.**

**Oh, for those who have read this story as you can see I changed the story name**

**Contents within this story are heavy so you have been warned beforehand.**

**I am currently looking for I beta but I am not in desperate need, though if you would like to beta it would be much appreciated.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Peter POV

What has passed, what is present, and what shall come to pass, are a series of events , in which some are unfortunate, some unpredictable, some unavoidable, and others completely necessary despite the terms in which it is reached. These events and future ones to come have set in motion what is to be the fate of us all; mortals and immortals alike.

War is upon us, a war that I am not positive we will win, to save our world against the evils we have paved through this earth. Evils that some of my kind seem to deem a beautiful existence of abusing power and bringing the damnation to the surface for all to suffer who refuse their hand; the hand of dark abysses. In truth we are all to blame for what is to come. Greed is in our nature but our consumption of this sin will bring death to many innocents and expose us to the human world; the world that is better left in the shadows of our existence. It is the only safe way for them.

Our one and only hope of solving what shall and is going to past is our two saviors. They are one of the most unique pairs but their bond is meant to be. The choices they make hold strings only they are capable of making stronger or completely breaking.

Their lives journey will be through Dante's Inferno, it is only by fate they make it out. The saviors will never form a union and save this world unless they accept their fates in each other, something that is to be tested.

When and if they come into union they will no longer be able to survive without the other. If one shall die so shall the other, with the loss of the will to live without the other. This is testament to a bond any of our kind posses. These two will be a force to be reckoned with. We all will now when we have angered these two gods. The earth will split and lighting will strike to kill.

The human savior will be of the most pure of hearts and withhold in himself a shattered soul. He will need to relay on his feelings that something better is coming for him, soon a strong force will make itself known. This human truly is one of a kind. Never shall another exist as him. He will be an enigma, with strength strong enough to end us all, the world even. Demons linger in his soul, demons that can easily posses him if he allows them to do so, demons he can and will release. He is a rare precious jewel, both sides will fight to take and keep him, an asset; the cause and effect to what shall pass.

As for our other savior, a made warrior, brutal, harsh as the layers of hell, immortal bastard, feral and sleek as a black panther, fearsly loyal, Ares in the stone flesh, vicious killer, veins filled with ungodly strength and rage, and power that scares the devil back to cold hell. He the descendent of the Greek warrior Achilles himself, this bastard defines the god of mother fucking war, shaper then any tool, a cocky fucker who has seen the true evils of this world. One look in his eyes tells of the pain he withholds but tries to hide behind his stoic façade. And when he and his bonded mate come together this southern warrior, solider, and leader will stand his ultimate test. He will not easily accept his true destiny, stubborn bastard he truly is.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter has a good bit of changes, especially in Edwards' thoughts.**

**WARNINGS: This chapter is very heavy. You have been seriously warned. **

Chapter 2

~Edward POV~

I guess some would call me weak minded; less than intelligent, someone who loves to feel pain, a person with a twisted outlook of what love truly is or life for that matter.

And I guess I would agree with that assessment, only to a certain degree. I am well aware that I'm weak minded, nor am I very intellectual, but as for calling my outlook on love twisted I beg to differ. I understand that I have not had the best life or been shown "normal love" which is my understanding for a TV program. But it was and is, I guess, life none the less and I get whatever sense of the feeling of love I can receive. I have these things so who am I to complain. One day I could have neither.

This fear of losing what love I do happen to receive terrifies me; I fear loneliness. I have experienced this loss; I have felt the threads of pain through my soul, a stitch of pain and weariness every time I plunder the thought. I can recall a voice over the television explain her deepest despair of losing; losing her parents, her home, her freedom, innocence and the sense of a chance of love that floated by her open eyes. She narrated that she once came upon a poem that read "Loss", she spoke that in the poem the poet had scratched out three words he had written. She said, "You cannot read loss, only feel it." Oh, how true her words ringed in my ears.

My parents gave what they could. It wasn't much. I've always had a roof over my head, well sometimes, both parents even though they were rarely home, and food, well sometimes for that also. None the less I have no room to complain. My childhood was short lived, since I was the care taker for both my drunken and drugged parents. But it was my job to do this for them; my feelings for them were unconditional.

They took care of me as an infant so I only saw it fit and respectable that I returned the gesture. Every since I can remember I was the one to bring the money home. And trust me my parent's, especially my father, knew ways I could bring in the income. I loved both my parents so I did what they asked of me. Every time they asked things of me they said they loved me, and at those words my heart swelled, because for them to utter those sentiments was a rarity. I'd do just about anything for them as long as they expressed endearments. Though if I am honest with myself, sometimes my parents did things to really hurt me, make me feel ashamed, embarrassed, and unworthy but I always stood these things to make them happy. I knew I deserved to be punished, for my parents told me so, and they were always right. In the end I knew every hit I received and every dark verbal slur uttered my way was rightfully given to me.

I never complained. I only wish I still had their love.

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on the grime covered wooded floor on my make sift bed. Today was my ninth birthday but my parents didn't remember. So to entertain myself I collected two cockroaches that where passing my spread out sheets and a left over slice of bed from my breakfast early that morning. My room was basically vacant; I didn't have a bed or even a dresser. I put my clothing on the closest floor. I placed the two insects side by side, holding them in place with my finger and then placed the bread a few inches away from them. My goal was for them to race each other. Times like this I really wished for real friends. Before I could place my attention back to my two new buddies my father_'_s slothy voice shot through my ears along with my half hinged bedroom door. He looked completely wasted._

"_Edward, come here son, come to your daddy." Something didn_'_t feel right…well I think it didn't feel right. My body trickled with uneasiness as I made my way to his open hand. I placed my hand in his callous trap as he led me to the living area, and he set me down on his lap._

"_You love your papa, right?_" _No question about it that I did and he knew it. So I nodded._

"_You know I love you too son. Always will. But I need you to do something for me and the thing I want you to do will please me greatly. You might be scared at first but it_'_s normal._"

_That_'_s when I felt his hand move into my baggy jeans, under my boxers and touching me on my private area._

"_Dad?" I rasped out, unable to fathom this action._

"_I thought you wanted to please your daddy?" he said in a drunken slur. The whiskey on his breath made me feel ill but his actions of rubbing his hand down there installed a reaction that I didn_'_t fully understand. It felt pleasurable but every motion he made screamed it was wrong, so very wrong. But he was touching me, he rarely ever touched me in a gentle manner. I think this action meant he really loved me them. Yes, he loved me._

_Still it felt wrong. _

"_Yes, dad, I do but … this … isn_'_t this wrong?_" _I started to cry out._

" _I love you son, nothing's wrong with showing that."_

_He loved me, and oh how I loved him. Still it felt wrong._

"I_ love you to dad, but_ _I …I don_'_t want you down there, can you stop, please." I said, shaking at this point and a small moan/ whimper leaving my lips as my senses became heightened. My private area was kind of becoming a solid. This had never happened before. I didn_'_t understand what was happing to me._

"_Oh are you so sure about that son, was that a moan I heard?" I felt something on my behind. It was hard and long and I realized it was the same thing he was playing with on me down there. He started to rub me against it._

"_No, I didn_'_t … I didn_'_t mean to make that sound. Please stop I_'_m begging you! We aren't supposed to be doing this I don_'_t think." Every fiber in my being told me it wasn_'_t right to be in this position with my own father and as I thought about it, it wouldn't have been proper with my mother either. With this thought I tried to remove his hand from the confines of my jeans. A very wrong move. It was as though something almost logical snapped in him, though at the same time a shame he was trying to cover up._

"_You little fagot, you trying to seduce your own father!" he yelled at me, slapping me off of him, a sharp pain went through my neck and face because of the blow._

_Stunned I just stared at him. I had no clue what he meant by "seduce", I think I was sure I didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who come into my room, sat me on his lap, and touched me where I don_'_t think he should have been, but maybe he should have been there. But maybe I was wrong, maybe those where touches of love._

"_Fucking answer me you piece with worthless shit. Did you like making me touch you there? I think you did, your little twinkie dick seem to enjoy it." He pulled me off the ground by my unruly strange looking hair, and pressed me against his stomach and I felt that hard thing again on my chest._

_Trembling I answered in a small voice. "Waa... What do you mean? I don_'_t understand. Please I didn_'_t want this."_

_And I was true to my word, I didn't. My body was responding to its own accord. It was never my intention to give into this foreign sensation. I tried to well it away. Shame washed over me. Yes, this was the cure._

"_Don't play coy with me boy. You know what you tried to do. Since you started it then you are going to finish it." I see vacancy in his eyes as he says this. He brings us back to the torn leather couch. As he sets down he pushes me upright until I am stand directly in front of him._

"_Strip."_

"_But… but… it's co...cold." I state hesitantly._

"_Strip." _

"_Don't .."_

_Wham! I didn't realize he took off his belt as he lashes it to my ribs, the belt wrapping itself around me._

"_Strip." I comply. I bow my head as I lower my boxers putting my hands in front of my exposer._

"_Daddy I don't like this. I wasn't trying to make you do anything. Isn't this wrong?" I say sobs building in my chest. I ache from the pain in my face, I ache from the pain in my side, and I ache from the pure disgust I feel for what is transpiring. _

"_You love your daddy don't you? You want to please me; you want me to feel loved, don't you. ?"_

"_Yes-s."_

"_Well then, why are you making me unhappy, you're disappointing me. Do you want me to leave?"_

"_Please, no don't leave me, I do love you. I'm sorry." He smiles at my obvious neediness. My fear of being needed, loved, not alone. I have given him an incentive. And he will use it to his advantage._

_The stranger I see before me stands up to remove his clothing as well. This stranger is a strong man, muscles that are threatening to my eyes. They scream control, control and power he can posses over me. His private is pointed at me. Why is it like that? He sits back down on the sofa. That thing is still up but it's not pointing at me it's to the ceiling. Something is seeping from the top. It's like a water fountain, though without the serine beauty fountains have. This thing is an instrument to shattering the familial bonds my father and I would once posse. It is the red line into a dark abyss. _

_He is looking at me with an expression I feel shouldn't be directed to me. He expands his hand._

"_Come here." Says this stranger pulling me to sit over his legs with my thighs on either side of his, the thing is on my stomach, stilling seeping filth, the filth covers my lower stomach. He holds it in his hands moving it up and down. He moans throwing his head back. Why is he moaning, and shouldn't my privates be in the same state his is in? _

_God where is my savior? Someone save me from the disgust and embarrassment I am feeling. I don't understand any of this. I'm confused. Is this supposed to be happing? He said if I did it, it would please him. So yes this is right to be doing. _

No it's not.

_He moves his claw to grab my hand and puts it on his thing. It's slippery. I jerk my hand away. If looks could kill I would be dead right now by the look he gave me by my action. The stranger places it back to its previous spot, now his hand is covering mine, moving it up and down. He holds my hand over it with a death grip._

"_God... so good. My little fuck boy." He moans out, grunting at the same time. My hand is not mines anymore; my body is not mine anymore. I am not me anymore. I feel acid in my throat. I hold it back along with my tears, along with my shame. I perform this action so he won't leave me, so he will continue to love me. I thought he was supposed to love me without me giving something of myself away. I guess I am wrong. _

_I don't feel like myself anymore. I am two bodies existing in one. My mind leaves my body so I can see this through._

_His motion goes faster against my hand. My arm hurts. I hurt._

_The motion stalls. The filth shots out of the thing all over my body some lands on my lip. I can't still my reaction of licking my lips, its flaming fire; its poison._

"_Fuck you're better than your sorry ass mother. But I have so much to teach you." He says looking at me. Then something changes. Rage, the eyes never lie. My father throws me off of him. I screech in pain._

"_Get off me you dirty faggot." I don't understand, I did what he asked. God he's going to leave me. He gathers his clothing to leave, his back to me._

" _NO! Don't leave me please, please just don't." I am not too proud to beg. He turns around to my pledging. _

_I look at the face of the man whom I called my father. The man that I loved because I had no one else to love, besides my mother, as I will my eyes to look over this now stranger, it's as if I am looking through a liquid transparency. I don't know him. I feel alone in this house, in this house with a man, I feel alone in the blank stare he is giving me, all I see is a cloud of darkness over shadowing everything, I feel abandonment. That very feeling brings a spike of fear through my body. I dislike this feeling. It scares me. I fear loneliness. I scream for my mother, she isn't here. I'm alone. I scream for help. It doesn't come. I'm alone. I pray for a savior, who never shows. I am alone._

**Flashback Ends**

I knew that night would generate repeats. I loved both my parents so I pleased them. I couldn't be alone and I refused to.

With a deep sigh I resign myself, which is when I notice the time. _Oh god. _Then I hear a loud thud hitting what sounded like the kitchen island.

"Why the fuck isn't my dinner ready!" Oh my God, James.

**Reviews are very welcomed to let me know what you think of this story and how you feel about it. So please let me know.**

**Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews so far and all the story alerts. As I have always warned and will continue to do so, this chapter is pretty heavy, you are warned beforehand. Also, the chapter is not beta-ed, but I think it is readable and if not forgive me. Now for those of you who have already read this story including this chapter, I made a good bit of character change.**

**Chapter 3**

** ~ Jasper POV ~ **

"_In my time of dying, want nobody to moan. All I want for you to do is take my body home. Well, well, well, so I can die easy. Well, well, well so I can die easy. Jesus, gonna make up my dying bed." _

My raspy voice flows with the swift motions as I produce sensual caresses on my weeping guitar. I make the song bleed out my own personal plea to whatever unknown force is listening to my cold river hymn, to save me from myself hatred, from the hate I have in general. I hate myself. I wish for some kind of savoir. I am weary, my body is weary. I am weary of this existence. I just want peace to wash over me in this life time of war I have been in. I don't know who I am anymore, there is no real me; only a demonic entity. My body is caged within itself, I am trapped. The animal is on the verge of insanity, I can feel it slowly slipping. Nothing brings me tranquility, I'd rather be numb. I exist but I am simply not there. Sad thing is that it's not some personality I suddenly devolved. This is who I am, a monster. It was always in me. Even before I met Maria.

" _Meet me Jesus, meet me, oh meet me in the middle of the air. If my wings should fail me, Lord, please meet me with another pair." _

My emotions are strangling me from the inside as I sing these lyrics. It's like a human being held under water, brought back up for a mere second for air only to be consumed by the crystal liquid that is to be their death. I deserve that kind of elongated death. Slow, painful, burning, eye popping fear, strangled breaths. As I die I should be haunted by the faces of my victims, they already hunt me but this should be ten times worse. I should feel that acid burn of venom for each and every humans life I took and newborns I have changed. I deserve this kind of slow tortuous death. I'm a ruthless bastard; I thrive on hatred and others' fear of me. In a way I love it, in a way I don't give a fuck about how many I have killed. It's my truly sane part that thinks that. Still, if I'm honest, that shit gets me off.

Hatred- It's the only emotion that consumes me now. God of War, I always have a dark chuckle at this given name. I ain't no kinda god. I'm the spawn of the devil; decedent of his vile bloodline. Cursed venom, cursed to damnation and to damn all who fucks with me. The grim reaper himself. I've seen that son-of-a-bitch for myself and I replaced him.

I tire of these shackles around my body. I'm a slave. Damn isn't that pretty ironic? As a human I fought in a war that wanted to enslave human beings, though that is not the only reason we fought.

Pride and greed also played a major factor. Independence most certainly did. Karma is a true bitch. I absorbed all the pride and greed of others and I ignored logic: the right and wrong of the situation. I am paying for my wrong doings as a human and I suffer from my evils and vileness as an immortal. I deserve it all. I have no pity for myself, nor should I and I don't want anyone else's pity or compassion. It's useless.

I can remember what Sida used to say, she was a slave I secretly befriended and whom quickly became more. I don't know what it was but our connection was deep, somehow we understood each other, maybe because we where both trapped. I loved her, truly loved her. She was beautiful, kind, warm, gentle, and given the way she was treated, Sida never held any ill will towards her treatment or the people who caused it. Somehow I think she knew things would change, she saw possibilities; the bigger picture. Oh, Lord what beauty she withheld, smooth milk chocolate skin, dark black eyes, high cheek bones, course black hair but unlike other slaves she always managed it by wrapping it in a beautiful head scarf, and she had beautiful limp lips the color of her skin but lighter with hints of pink .

Sida always used to tell me, " Mista Jasper sir, don't loose ya self, make sure yous stay true to ya self. This life ain't meant foa ya sir. But ya gonna hav' ta go through it. Its' tha only s' way. You gon hav ya long journey. Jus don't ya get loss." She always pleaded with me with sincere dark eyes.

The thought of her hurts me to what soul I have left. I can remember the day so clearly. She was accused of stealing food from the outhouse. I knew better. The attending soldiers were to blame, but they said it was her. I was responsible for her punishment. Her master throw her to my soldiers. I moved from my stance to protect her, save her. They threatened my love and they would die for this mistake. As I charged my eyes stayed locked on hers. They pleaded with me to stop, to not perform this action. I refused to listen to her and she saw this. "Please, I'm begging you don't, please stop." I know that was for me. I knew what she was begging for and she was right, it was foolish to risk exposure, standing my ground I watch as they had their way with her. I said nothing I just stood stoic. "Finish her.", Sida's master told me when they let her limp body fall from the tree they held her against. I had no other choice. She never made a noise throughout the whole thing. Sida was always strong. Keeping up my facade I grabbed her by her throat, "You think you could steal from us you filthy coon?" I screamed in her face. I pleaded with my thoughts and heart that she would forgive me and as if reading my thoughts a small smile played on her lips that only I could see and she whispered only for my ears. " Ya already forgiven. I love ya , please remember don't loose ya self." I broke her neck.

To rid myself of the guilt and loss I felt over killing Sida, I told myself that I just used her to get off, she was the only decent looking slave around and after all, there were few women around who weren't already being used. Our relationship was taboo anyway. She was nothing but an object, slaves were not human beings. The only worth they had was to serve us; the superior race. I convinced myself of this theory I believe it in the end. Sida was disposable.

I've yearned to feel that closeness again, that connection, that glimpse of fire. I yearn, I yearn, I yearn, oh sweet Lord, how I have yearned for something for anything. The only cure to smolder my yearning is a feeling of a greater presence waiting for me. I yearn to find it. But I know I can't have it; I am defected.

" _Oh, Lord, deliver me. All the wrong I've done, you can deliver me, Lord. Jesus wont you make up my dying bed" _I sing, continuing the smooth fluent strokes of my guitar, she is growing weary just as I am. The wear of my emotions reflects on her deteriorating form. She's tired of my lamenting strokes.

I stop singing. There's that feeling again, something's wrong, the air is too thick, the aura of the earth isn't right. I can't pen point it. I feel a strange force. My instincts are running amok by this sudden and strange feeling I have. I must be losing my mind so I don't pay it any attention. This feeling has been happening for a while now. Tonight's different though, more vexation maybe? A new presence is upon me but I continue to caress my guitar and humming. If it's one of my many enemies here for revenge I will welcome the death. I am tired of fighting.

"Damn, Major can your ass be anymore depress'n?" I look up to see the all know'n all see'en, annoy'in bastard Peter suddenly appear in front of me. I haven't seen him in 10 years. How the fuck does he manages to find me without even calling to see where I am? And why the fuck is he here? Fuck it, I don't even care. I know what he was try'n to do. He is going to try to will my mind from the paralyzing entropy of thoughts.

Only he knew why I isolated myself from the world. Only he knew of the tattered tapestry of troubles that plague me into an almost comatose state.

Peter looks at me injudiciously, I draw a certain sustenance from his presence, his strength, strength I do not posse.

I look into his eyes, " As a matta of fact, yea Pete, I can be more depress'n." Turning my gaze from him I send him the paroxysm hell ball of emotions I keep bottled up, emotions that have accumulated over the centuries.

He yells out an ear piercing, ear deafening wail of pain. Peter cries out a strangled sob, clenching his chest, eyes wide, resembling a dying fish, flipping on the ground denied of oxygen.

He starts rocking back and forth, gasping for unneeded air. I rail in my gift. Yes, I am aware that was a fucked up move to make when he did nothing. I am a cold hearted bastard, a monster. And do I feel sorry for doing that to him? Slightly. Honestly, no I don't feel shit for what I just did.

"You're a fuck'n cunt sometimes, Major."

" I know." I can't bear to look him in his eyes, he knows why.

" Major?"

Fuck

" Major?", he pleas through a strained voice.

Not going to happening Peter.

" Brother please look at me." damn that fucker. I still refuse though. No matter how much he pleads with me. I can't look into those eyes because I will see the pain I had caused him many years ago. He takes a different approach. At vampire speed Peter sets in front of me holding onto my face with his hands. I can't avoid him any longer; I owe him this, so I comply to his request. God I hate sappy shit.

"Jasper, my brother, my maker, my friend, don't do this to yourself. I don't blame you; you did what you had to. I will admit, I do miss my human life but Jasper in this existence I have found things to be grateful for and that is you, whom I love, and Charlotte, my mate. I don't blame you never did and never will." he says with such compassion venom is pooling in his eyes. Peter never shows such emotion as he is doing now. We were trained not too. I trained him not to.

I dreaded this month in particular. This very month produced events that I will always remember. It's a cursed month. That _day _was coming up that all the following seem to take place; my death, my rebirth to darkness, Sidas' death, the massacre I executed that I will never forget out of them all, Peter's death, the final battled I fought, and meeting Alice. All happened in this one month on that _day _every decade throughout my hundred and seventy years. And that _day _was fast approaching.

Peter's change was nothing short of an excruciating experience for the both of us, his change was different. Contrasting the many I had changed before him.

Maria and I had been keeping a watchful eye on Peter the moment we had came across him. Maria had discovered something unique about this human. We didn't understand if _it _was a potential gift or not since he was still human but he was always a strange, cryptic being. He was calculating and she found favour in that. Fucking bitch, we were nothing more to her than puppets in her masquerade.

Maria ordered his death and I was entrusted to perform the action.

_That _day_ I started watching him outside working in the fields I had been getting strange vibes from him; awareness, fear, and finally he settled on acceptance, this mix of emotions where out of character for his usually calm demeanor. Break of dawn was upon the Texas landscape. Peter was walking into the large open doors of the red rusty barn with his younger sister trailing behind him. She hated being away from him for the fear he would leave and never come back. This fear was produced from the time Peter was in the Confederate Army and he came back home wounded._

" Layla_ want cha' saddle up'em horse n' take ya self for a ride around the way." I heard Peter say with a wave of strong determination course through him. Odd, they usually both rode together around this time. Layla also sensed something was off though she never spoke her concern._

" _Peter, you .."_

" _Now, now little lady scat, no question. We've had a long day n' I only see fit we each get some quiet time for ourselves."_

" _Yeah, yeah I'll meet you at home." She knew her brother well, that something was up. Again she didn't speak a word of it. Peter helped her on her horse._

" _Layla while ya rid'n I want cha to think about marry'n that John fella, he's a good one. Stop be'n so damn stubborn. He'll do a right of good by yea." he said with choking feelings. I could slightly make out the small amount if water in his eyes. Before they could fall he resigned himself quickly so she wouldn't see._

" _Will do, P, will do." she said with a bright smile_

" _And Lil'Lee," he called her by her neck name he had given her. " I'll always love ya no matta where I be." Layla smiles nodding her head and trots off on horseback._

_For 10 minutes he watches her ride off into the dawn, never breaking an eye off of her. Now was the time. I leap from my place in the oak tree, running my way to the open barn door, quietly entering. Peter's back is still to me. Out of the blue I feel a pull of companionship and brotherly protectiveness for this strange human. Now I can't shake the feeling of not wanting to cause him any harm. I should leave, Maria is going to be pissed but I don't give a fuck. I hope that bitch does come at me, I'll fucking silence her ass real quick._

_It's too late; in one quick movement Peter turns around and stares at me. Until now I never realized how much we resembled each other. As a human I had crystal blue eyes , often I would catch my mother staring at me and when I would ask her what she was looking she would reply, " I'm looking at the beautiful sky." I smiled at her reply; it was the same thing my father said to her when he looked her in her eyes. God, how I missed my momma. Peter's eyes where the calm blue before the storm as for mine they where the eerie blue during the storm. We had the same blonde cedar wood hair but his was a little darker to mine, as his hair was wavy my hair was a bed of loose curls, we stood almost at the same height, and same well defined body. _Brother_ kept running throughout my mind. But I wouldn't let my mind or my feelings run with that thought. I had a job to do and I was damn good at it. Peter continued to stand in one place, eyes locked on my fire blazed sangria eyes. He knew he was staring at death in front of him, _the _Black Angel._

"You_ run, make a sound, try to struggle with me I promise you I _will _fuck'n_ _make it far worse for you then it already is going to be. And then I'll see to that pretty little sister of yours." _

_I didn't give him time to answer before I grabbed him by his throat and sank my teeth into him. Then all of a sudden I felt fire …...fire in my _own_ body. _

Once again I am hit with a feeling I cannot place but this time it is so strong I can't ignore it any longer this must be extremely important, I turn to Peter.

"Peter something's coming isn't it?" He looks at me with an unreadable expression I reach out for his emotion, they where mute.

"Yes, Major it is."

"What is it?"

"Major, I wish I knew I really do. Nothing is decided yet. What shall pass will change our world, for better or worse I do not know that either. Everything is abstract. Only thing I know for sure is we have to protect them and it whatever _it_ is and restore order."

"To the death." I state matter of factually.

" Yes Major, to the very death."

I knew what he meant by them but I didn't understand why we had to protect them or _it _whatever _it _was. I wasn't going to press for the answer, in time I would find out.

Suddenly Peter's mood changed I didn't have time to read it before he began to speak looking at me with pleading eyes.

" Jasper, I want you to remember to trust what ever you are feeling like you always have. Your gift and intuition has never leaded you astray thus far. See reason, accept it, and open your eyes to it. Please Major protect _it_, Jasper I beg you to don't let what ever is coming for you go. It is the fate of all of us. _You _are to be the fate of all of us. I can't tell you what to do or the journey you must take, that is for you to decide. Hold on to the feeling you are having that something more is to come."

" Jasper you will once again have to be _the _Major our world knows and fears, the Major …. major …. the Major _I _fear." he whispers out the last part. I see him shudder at the thought.

"Your demons are dangerously lustful, they are raging in the fiery pit of hell in your soul, that black eyed demon of yours wants out and he _will_ succeed in getting what he wants. I ask of you only one thing, to not lose yourself. Major you have to realize he is a part of _you._" he finishes his speech, fixing his eyes off of me and instead bringing them to stare at the stars. I can feel his fear; his fear of me and _not _for me. And I know he is right. My other half has been caged for too long, his patience is swaying. For too long he had been able to build strength, lust, and hunger for power and blood, for too long he has been able to calculate his escape. He knows he is stronger than I am and he will use it to his advantage. I start to fear, myself.

Then something dawns on me.

"Where to?"

" Texas."

"Where it all began." I whisper. Damn.

**A/N: There you have it! I would love reviews so please do me the pleasure. I know I probably gave more questions than answer but it goes with the story. Oh and the song Jasper was singing was Led Zeppelins "In My Time of Dying". Great song.**

**Review please and thank you. Reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter which is in Edward's POV. Not many will be in Edward's POV unless the future chapter calls for it.**


End file.
